fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bullwinkle's School
Rocky and Sherman take a look of the 1940's yearbook to see when Bullwinkle and his friends were young. Characters Bullwinkle Boris Badenov Natasha Fatale Mr. Peabody Dudley Do-Right (character) Nell Fenwick Snidely Whiplash Inspector Fenwick Maria the Chipette Charlotte Nova Darius Leonard Episodes # First Day: Rocky and Sherman came to school and find a 1940 year book to see one of their friends go to the same school as them. # Can't Sleep: Bullwinkle and his friends have trouble going to sleep so Inspector Fenwick teach them how to listen how to go to sleep. # Cheerleader: Natasha and Nell want to join the cheerleader. # Math Test: Bullwinkle can't figure out any math test so he needs help from Peabody to what's+ or - that can=. # Bingo!: Dudley is having trouble finding any numbers under B-I-N-G-O line so Mr. Fenwick can help him to win this game # Did Not, Did Too: Bullwinkle and friends are trying to get Boris and Natasha become friends again. # Save The Treehouse: Bullwinkle and his friends need to save their treehouse so nobody can cut it down. # Meet Maria and Charlotte: Bullwinkle and Peabody had meet two new students before Rocky and Sherman were born. # Ninja Attack: All students are being attack by those ninja. # Vote For Bullwinkle: Bullwinkle made a vote against Boris, Bullwinkle made a vote against Boris, but he can vote for him # Minutes of Sciences # The Bad Hop # Show And Tell: Bullwinkle can't find anything that can bring for shows and tell so Peabody can help him find it. # Meet Darius Leonard: Boris already know that new student is from the same country where he from. # Alien Make Believe: Darius think alien are coming to their planet so Bullwinkle and his friends can teach him a lesson. # For Time Out: Boris, Natasha and Snidely have broke the clock so they have to go sit in time out. # The Good Magic Story: The Chinese-Japanese sorceresses Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying goes in a school and meets Bullwinkle and his friends after Bei-Shanying use her magic to transforms herself into a kid. # Dinosaur History: Bullwinkle and Maria get lost so they have to find their friends. # Maria and Charlotte Vs. Bonnie # Maria's Little Pet: Bullwinkle found a lost baby chipmunk so he ask Maria to take care of it. # Talent Show: Snidely steal Peabody's invisible paint and then he paint it him and his friends invisible. # Apples On Top # Sports # Halloween Party: Bullwinkle and Natasha are arguing about what are they going to wear for Halloween. # Moon Adventures: Bullwinkle, Boris, Natasha and Maria had blast off to the moon and being capture by the moon men because all earthling is against the law on their planet. # Mine: Boris is protect that thing which is the wallet that belong to Mr. Fenwick. # Snidely The Pester: Snidely tries to get Mr. Fenwick to read him a bedtime story. # Art Show # Musical Day: Bullwinkle and his friends are going to make up something for the musical. # The Christmas Song # Snow Day: The school is closed for snow day and Bullwinkle and his friends decided to play in the snow. # The Shrinking Bullwinkle And Boris: Bullwinkle and Boris got shrunk by a shrinking machine so they need to get back to their normal size before Natasha's birthday. # Back to See 1940's: Rocky and Sherman touch the time machine to trail back to 1940 to see Bullwinkle and his friends so they can help them to go back to their time. # Dudley's Tooth: Dudley got a loose tooth so he can get a money from a tooth fairy so he can buy a pet horse. # I'll Tell: Nell was being a tattle tale on her friends because she was try to help. # A Baby At School: All the teachers are getting sick so Bullwinkle and his friends can take care of all student and babysit a baby. # Cinderella Play: Boris and Natasha are jealous of Dudley and Nell because they're playing Cinderella and the prince. # Day Camp # Three Wishes # Valentines Day # Monster!: Boris thinks there monsters in school. # Father Day: Bullwinkle and Dudley don't have a father so they can help Nell to make a happy father day card for Mr. Fenwick. # Peabody's Nightmare: Darius scare Peabody in his nightmare. So he must get rid of those bad dreams from him. # Sandman # Adventures In Forest # Bug Out # Maria Little Lie: Maria's cousin deliver her picture to Maria for the art show but she had her own picture so she can tell a lie. # We're Going On A Treasure Hunt: Darius tells Snidely that the treasure is in the middle of the forest. # Easter Hunt: All students didn't wanted believe Bullwinkle, Boris and Natasha story of the Easter Bunny. # Bullwinkle And Friends In Wonderland: Bullwinkle and his friends trails everywhere to see two-headed kangaroo, talking flowers and the king of circle (Fearless Leader). # Grunion: Peabody is jealous when Snidely has a cruse on a new student who don't like dogs can help. # Boys In Training: Darius's dad came in and get every boys to trains in the war. # Pirates Day # Where Going To The Zoo # Boys Vs Girls: The Bullwinkle's groups challenge each other's for boys vs girls # Charlotte Who Cry Wolf: Charlotte tries to get her friends to come have fun with her so she can play pretend some wolfs come to eat her. # Get A Girl For A Dance: Snidely can't find a girl to go to the dance with so he need help from Little Fairy to make one. # Natasha Bad Hair Day: Natasha have hair in her eyes so she need to get her haircut. # Who Said That: Boris hear a trash man saying a hard word which all students aren't aloud to say. # Mail Called # Wacky Wednesday # Aesop Gets Trouble: Darius play a mean games on Aesop so Bullwinkle and his friends can teach him a lesson # Bullwinkle Gets Hiccups: Bullwinkle was trying to get rid of his hiccup so he need help from his friends to help. # Last Day Of School: Bullwinkle and his friends have so much fun of school that they can remember what all funs things what they did at school. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fanmakes